Prim the Cat
"Why so slow?" ~When playfully taunting Elysia the Hedgehog Prim the Cat is a character created by Lilyflower4ever234. Appearance Prim the Cat's appearance: Face- White mouth, amber eyes. A light purple spot over her right eye. Fur- Her fur is a mix of a light purple, purple, and purplish blue. Her arms and legs are a purplish blue dipped in light purple. Hairstyle- Her back hairstyle is a long purple quill-like casual style. on the sides of her face, light purple quill-like hair hangs down, curled at the ends. Her only bang is purple with a light purple tip. Dress~ Her dress is light blue at the top, with a blue collar and a blue belt, and is able to be zipped up. Over the top of her sleeveless dress, she wears a vest, hooked together by a shining dark blue crystal used to detect where chaos emeralds are. The bottom of her dress is a blue skirt that juts out. Under, a dark blue underskirt sparkles. Shoes/Gloves~ Thick light blue gloves, rubber zip-up light blue shoes with white soles. Personality Greedy, can be moody. But, she has a tender heart and can be very sensitive. She speaks her mind. She also hates water. She loves to tease others, especially Elysia, but if it strongly annoys someone to the point of tears, she will stop- Well, unless she hates them of course. If triggered to do so, she can be extremely cruel- Maybe even heartless. Powers/Abilities Abilities- Able to leap far into the air, lands on feet no matter what. Powers- Uses dark blue crystal to detect where chaos emeralds are. Weaknesses She loses a significant amount of energy each time she jumps in the air. If she does not, she will land in extreme pain. If she loses the blue crystal, not only she is not able to tell where chaos emeralds are, but she forgets where they were before entirely, even if people remind her. Job Team Rolling Thunder's main chaos emerald/jewel hunter. Team Rolling Thunder Prim plays an important role in Team Rolling Thunder. Though she does get herself in arguments with some of her friends in'' Team Rolling Thunder, she knows that Elysia, Stephanie, Brawn, Araminta, Surge, and Hayden will always be by her side. Relationships The Sonic Team ''"Ugh... You guys can be sooo petty~"-Prim to The Sonic Team Prim has never really been good friends with the Sonic Team, but trusts them and doesn't consider them a threat. Prim tends to get in arguments with them, but mostly with Amy Rose and Tails. Elysia the Hedgehog "Hehe~ I hid one of your gloves. Try to find it~" - Prim to Elysia Prim enjoys playfully taunting Elysia because she knows Elysia has a short temper. The two are close friends, and also like to hangout together a lot. But, they also have a habit of arguing over stupid things. Elysia is like a sister to Prim. Prim is protective over Elysia, and if Elysia ever got hurt, she would blame herself. Stephanie the Hedgehog "You just got pranked!!!!!!!!!!" -Prim after throwing a pie at Stephanie Stephanie is Prim's closest friend, and they enjoy going shopping together, etc. Their friendship started when Stephanie rescued Prim from falling to her death in a bottomless pit, and the two discovered they had many things in common. They enjoy trolling people on the internet, and pulling pranks. Brawn the Hedgehog "Hey, do you know how worms breathe???" -Prim to Brawn Prim enjoys annoying him as well, and Brawn considers Prim like a sister. They don't talk a lot, but when they do, they have really weird conversations. Araminta the Fox "Aha! Another win?! I didn't know I was this good at Checkers!" - Prim to Araminta The two don't interact much, but like to play games with each other as a passtime. Surge the Hedgefox "Listen. You go near Elysia like that again, you're gonna get it. Understand?" - Prim to Surge Since Surge acts like he hates Elysia, so Prim is very protective when Surge is around Elysia, warning Surge not to hurt her. She hates his guts, and frequently wishes death on him. If she ever were to learn that Surge had a crush on Elysia, she would be even more protective. If she ever learned Elysia had a crush on Surge, she would be shocked and wonder why. Hayden the Hedgehog "Hey, so you know how you have a crush on Elysia...?" -Prim to Hayden Prim uses the fact the Hayden likes Elysia to get him to do things for her. She also warns him that if he hurts her feelings, that she will crush him. But, at the end of the day, they are friends. Konani Atami "I think I'm taking a liking to ya, little guy." -Prim to Konani She likes his sense of humor, and they love to joke around and tease others. She doesn't approve of his friendship with Surge, though. Category:Cats Category:Females Category:Good